the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenshi Hano
'Approval:' 12/17/17 - 6 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kenshi is a carefree yet logical shinobi who is protective of his friends. He uses logic to solve most problems, but can resort to violence. This is for both full-on ninja battles and simple arguments. He likes to keep a calm and happy demeanor to make people feel safe, no matter how scared he really is. Though he tries to play it off, he's actually quite naive. He wears a black shirt with baggy black pants, as well as black socks and black geta sandels. His hair and eyes are jet black. He wears a black headband around his forehead and has white gauze wrap over his shoulders and under his shirt, as well as white gauze wrap around his hands (From his elbow to his middle phalanx of his finger.) He has an upside-down teardrop-shaped head with creme-colored skin. Relationships Akushi Kuroji - Akushi is, without a doubt, one of Kenshi's main role models and closest friends. Kenshi trusts Akushi with- well - his life, and looks up to him as a big brother. Funny thing is- Kenshi actually calls him, "Big bro," either out of irony or respect, or maybe a mixture of the two. Consistently, Kenshi considers joining the Kuroji clan, after the somewhat strange offer Akushi gave him, not like he was against it though. Mayaku Uchiha - Mayaku is definitely stronger than Kenshi, without a doubt, but is also one of Kenshi's closest friends. In fact, they're almost exactly alike! Kenshi doesn't exactly look up to Mayaku, as you would expect him to, because while Mayaku may be stronger, Kenshi and him definitely think on the same level. Being related, Kenshi would consider Mayaku as a brother, but who knows? They might actually *be* brothers. They both have Sharingan, they're already in the same family. 'Stats ' (Total:49) ' '''Strength: 9 ' 'Speed: 11 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 9 ' '''CP: 65 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sharingan ''' '''Genin 2: Fire Release ' ' Chunin: ' '''Jonin: ' 'S-Rank: ' 'Kage Rank: ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 Feat 1 - Fire Style ' # 'Pheonix Sage Fire Tchnique - '''This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. (10 CP) # '''Great Fireball Technique - '''A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. (10 CP) # '''Fire Release: Combustion Blast - The user extends one of their arms and launches a scorching fireball traveling at tremendous speed. If the fireball hits something flammable, like flesh or wood, the material will burst into flame. (10 CP) # Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skillful shinobi. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds. (20 CP) Feat 2 - Sharingan * Attack Prediction (Sharingan) - ''' Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5 CP/Round) * '''Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. 10-40 CP, depending on technique copied. (10-40 CP, Depending on Jutsu being copied.) Equipment *(4 EP) Sword (Passed down through families, similar to sasuke's in design and use.) *(3 EP) Set of Kunai (Bought from shop) *(1 EP) Weighted Chain (Found inside of Uchiha house.) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 12,000 * Ryo left: 12,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 31' *'Banked: 24' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: ' '''A-Rank: ' 'B-Rank: ' 11/16/16 - Voice in the Woods '- 4 QP + 2,000 Ryo ' 'C-Rank: ' 10/28/16 - '''An Arms Race - 4 QP + 2,000 Ryo D-Rank: ' '''Raids: ' '''RP and Other: 5 ' '''10/15/16 Training Day 2 QP +1,000 Ryo 10/24/16 What a silly dream - 7 QP + 3,500 Ryo 10/23/16 Ramen is good! 10/24/16 1 QP + 1,000 Ryo (1 Left, Max Reached.) 10/29/16 Peace and quiet... Almost (Kana Inuzuka) 2 QP + 1,000 Ryo 11/09/16 What if I did... (Kana Inuzuka) 3 QP + 1,500 11/08/16 Just another day 2 QP + 1,000 Ryo 11/20/16 Let's do this! (Kana Inuzuka) 4 QP + 2,000 Ryo 12/05/16 Learning Time! 2 QP + 1,000 Ryo 'History and Story''' As a young boy, Kenshi never knew his parents. They were killed a little after he was born on a mission, their killer either dead or just unknown. He doesn't feel sad about their disappearance, it's more of a mixed feeling, however living alone is still pretty tough. When he was about eight or so, he met a girl named Kaguya. She was an extremely kind young girl, probably the only person who ever acknowledged Kenshi, and she had a passion for becoming the Hokage. She said she wanted to be respected, to be acknowledged by everyone and seen as a hero, and to become someone famous who wasn't seen as "Little Kaguya" who couldn't hardly do anything. They were good friends for about a year, best friends at that, and Kenshi had trusted Kaguya with his life, up until Kaguya was killed by a bad incident, in which she had become extremely ill, and her parents eventually gave her up. Kenshi tried to take care of her, but he couldn't, and she died in his arms. Stricken with grief and anger, Kenshi had accidentally activated his Sharingan for the first time. He had never had dreams, but she had, and he would follow through with them no matter what. After he entered the academy, he wasn't really seen as anyone important. He was just a nobody, someone who sat in the back of the class. The one who people always forgot about. But he didn't care, he preferred to lived that life. He probably was, and is, a nobody. After graduation, and becoming a full-fledged ninja, Kenshi felt as if he was still the same as he had been for the three years he was an Academy Student. He was still just, you know, Kenshi. Kenshi Uchiha. He trains and continues living, however, because he knows Kaguya would've wanted it, and he would let her see the world through his eyes, see the life of a Hokage, because that was her dream, and if it meant she would be happy, Kenshi would gladly follow through with her dream as his, and he hadn't realized this until he met Akushi Kuroji. He now knew, easily, that Akushi was right, and he should be following her dream for his own reasons. So, Kenshi now wants to become Hokage to protect people, and to be respected, just like Kaguya did. Category:Character